


The Family They Deserve: Part 2

by thegreatficmaster



Series: The Family They Deserve [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Winchesters (Supernatural), Reader-Insert, Winchester Family (Supernatural) Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n takes her boys Christmas shopping.





	The Family They Deserve: Part 2

“Dean Winchester! Get your ass over here!”

Y/n heard a little giggle, looking down at Sammy who was smiling up at her.

“What’s so funny, baby?”

“You said a bad word”.

Y/n hissed out loud, making the boy laugh even more.

“Sorry. But you know not to say that. Ok?”

He nodded, his hair bobbing.

She looked back over to Dean, seeing him walking alongside John.

“Took you long enough”.

John rolled his eyes, not wanting to hear a lecture on how he was meant to be keeping an eye on the boy.

“Now, Dean. What do you want?” she asked, kneeling slightly in front of him.

“I don’t need anything. I told you. Just buy Sammy more stuff”.

The little child’s eyes widened with excitement and glee, but fell flat when y/n responded that Dean was getting something, whether he wanted it or not.

“Ok. Come on. We’re going into here and you’re gonna pick a present for Christmas!”

Dean objected again, but y/n just picked him up, not caring that he was slightly heavy, or that he was wriggling around in her arms.

She was determined to buy him something he wanted.

Sure, she always bought the boys secret Christmas presents, that she’d watch them open on the day, wanting to see if she got it right and the excitement on their faces.

But she always made sure she’d buy one thing she knew they definitely wanted. 

That way, they wouldn’t be too disappointed if she got their other presents wrong.

After almost half an hour of looking, John came back to the car section with Sam, an adorable little moose plush in his hand.

“Aww, Sammy. You like this moose?”

The boy nodded, smiling at her.

She chuckled, just so proud she was able to be in the lives of these three.

“What’s it called?”

“Moosey!”

She smiled, kissing the moose, then Sam.

“You picked anything, boy?”

Dean nodded in response to his father, showing him the little car Impala.

“You want that?” John asked in confusion.

Dean nodded, his head down in embarrassment, thinking they’d find it weird.

Y/n took the car out of his hand and gave it to John.

“Why don’t you take Sammy and pay for these, hun? I’ll take Dean out to the food court. Get something to eat?”

John nodded, taking his youngest in his arms, Sam playing with his hair, as y/n and Dean walked away.

“So…the car, huh?”

“Uh-y-yea”.

“I get it. That was our home for a while. I can tell how much you love it. It’s perfect for you”.

Dean nodded, glad that she understood.

“But-you know-you won’t need it forever. One day, I promise you, I’ll get your dad to give you that car. Don’t worry”.

She winked at him, Dean smiling widely at her promise, wishing it’d come true.

He got off his chair and moved to one closer to her, moving it so it was pushed up against hers and he could lean on her as he sat.

She chuckled, ruffling his hair as they waited for Sam and John to join them, looking forward to Christmas with her boys.


End file.
